


Back to Bahrain

by the_doctors_magician12



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Bahrain (Agents of SHIELD), Season/Series 04, Slow Burn, Undercover Missions, Undercover as Married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_doctors_magician12/pseuds/the_doctors_magician12
Summary: Set pre-season 4, Mace sends Coulson and May on an undercover mission to help a captured young inhuman. The mission takes them back to Bahrain, to old trauma, memories, friends and feelings. But they mustn't lose sight of the mission, themselves and each other.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 44
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK so hi. I've been a fan of AoS since the start and have been amazed by the brilliant content created by the fans throughout and beyond the shows run. Personally, I've never felt confident enough to post anything myself but I guess now is the time. This is a multi-chapter fic I started writing just for myself about 2 years ago. I recently uncovered it, and so, this is the first fic I've posted in 5 years and the first in this fandom. It starts a little slow, but hopefully it's worth sticking with, and be warned, there are some more mature themes later on so the rating may change and i will include warnings in the chapter notes, or additional tags. Feel free to comment, any and all feedback is welcome 😊

On Mace's request, Mack rounds up the few SHIELD operatives currently at the Playground and he leads them into the new director's office where each are handed a brown paper file with a clear SHIELD logo emblazoned on the cover. Inside, among some official looking documents and some blurred and cropped images of a crime scene, is a picture of a teenage boy. He is smiling at the camera with wide brown eyes, dark hair and tanned skin.

Coulson skims the page behind the photo, realising it was a charcter profile. The boy is 17, a star athlete at his highschool. Coulson sees his high grade point average, his 140 IQ and the fact that by all reports he was a model-student, an active campaigner and member of his community. Seemingly he was making a bright future for himself despite humble backgrounds living with his single mother.

Phil glances across at May who is stood by his side reading her own copy of the file, "I really hate to see why this kid's profile is alongside these crime-scene photos." He says to her in a low voice.

Without looking up at him she hums her agreement, "Seems like a good kid, kind of don't wanna know what's happened."

Director Mace walks to the front of the office adressing the small group of agents, "Thank you for joining me. As you are aware Agent Walker is currently leading most of our agents on dismantling the gun-running operation that Talbot has asked us to take on."

"Don't know why we are doing Talbot's dirty work." Fitz mutters under his breath from behind Coulson.

The director faulters slightly but chooses to ignore the Scotsmans remark, "Yes, well it is less than ideal for us to coordinate another mission right now with our limited resources but I'm afraid this couldn't wait. Agent Mackenzie, if you please."

Mace steps aside as Mack takes his place in front of the agents. He sees Piper, Nathanson and Davis watching intently from the back. In front of them Fitz has his arms crossed over his chest looking down and clearly still angry at Mace being in charge now, as well as being frustrated at the fact that half the agents (including Simmons as medical support and bio-weapons expert) are being forced to run around after General Talbot. At the front are May and Coulson, side-by-side and probably slightly too close to each other. Mack has to admit he still finds it strange standing this side of the office with Mace, especially as the direc- Agent Coulson, he mentally corrects himself, stands taking his orders. Secretly Mack thinks Coulson likes having some of the responsibility of being Director taken away from him. Mack admits to himself that now Coulson is an agent at his side, rather than a suit (albeit always a very proactive and good one) he likes him better. They were partners on their long stint on the Zephyr and Mack enjoys his company, both on missions and in their small amounts of down time.

Mack tears his thoughts away from the team in front of him for a moment and focuses on the tablet in his hand as he starts to give his report.

"Potential inhuman threat. Jack Martinez, 17 years old, born in Barcelona, Spain before moving with his mother to Wisconsin seven years ago. We believe he went through terragenisis 9 months ago. He freaked out, couldn't control it, but before we could get to him he had left the country."

"Why do you say threat, not potential asset?" Coulson questions, arms crossed over his chest and concentration set on his brow.

"His power is... Well I don't know how it could help us, and it is definitely dangerous. He appears to have the ability to manipulate blood." Mack shudders slightly.

"Blood?"

"Yeah I know. Sounds like some creepy voodoo crap to me, and he couldn't seem to get a handle on his powers. He can make blood clot or he can drain it out of you like a pierced juicebox. Trust me, those are not the kinda crime scene photos that leave your memory." Mack looks down briefly as everyone else realises that is why they had been omitted and editied in the file.

"Agent Mackenzie has been in charge of data collection and tracking of Martinez and we've finally pinned him down." The Director interjects.

"Yeah but it's not as simple as any of us would like. He flew to Spain where his father lives but couldn't control his powers it seems. Left one hell of a mess but we don't think it was intentional. His father was the only casualty but Jack was nowhere to be found." Mack continues.

"Poor kid."

"Poor kid," Mack echoes Fitz's words, "but dangerous. The ATCU have been collecting intel and managed to find him in Italy. They tracked him through Slovenia, Croatia, all along the Medeterrainian coast. The ATCU tried to intercept him in Greece about 6 months ago but he diverted along the northern border, then through Istanbul to Turkey. Then they lost him, I picked up the case but nothing came onto the radar for ages."

"So what's changed now?" May says, eyes still trained on the file in front of her.

"This." Mack gestures to the large screen behind him. A grainy security footage feed shows what looks like a military checkpoint. The screen zooms in on two figures, a tall, well-dressed gentleman, his face looking away from the camera and a shorter figure the team recognise as Jack Martinez. Even from the poor quality footage the team could see that Jack was bruised and appeared to be wearing dirty, ill-fitting clothes.

"That's Jack? Jesus." Coulson says, shocked at how the healthy, strong looking young man in the photo from the file was seemingly now so small and frail looking in the security footage.

"Yeah," Mack says grimly, "this was taken 2 months ago at the Iraq, Saudi Arabia border and we've managed to track him since. Before this picture was taken, Jack never stayed in one place for long, he's smart, he would barely stay at any tracable establishment for more than half a day and would pass through cities in less than a week. However, recently he's stopped, he's been in the same location for two weeks now. Before we went in to get him we wanted to know why he stopped, whether he was threatened or captured, and gather intel of what happened while Jack was off the grid. And why he is no longer alone."

Coulson notices Mack looks grim again before he continues speaking, "One of our allies in the middle East went to check it out. He sent us all his findings but three hours ago he was found dead. Shot in a secure SHIELD safe house."

"If it's a SHIELD safe house, how's that even possible? Only people on the inside have access, no one else knows the locations." May asks, finally looking up from the file.

"Yes, people on the inside, or people who used to be." Mack states. He pulls up an image on the screen of a headshot of a dark-haired man, looking to be in his mid-late 30's and wearing a dark blue suit and tie. A pin bearing a silver eagle sits on his breast pocket.

May and Coulson glance at each other, frowning before looking at the headshot again.  
"That's an old Shield issue badge, isn't it?" Coulson states more than asks.

"Sure is. This was Agent Joseph Williams, before he turned out to be Hydra. He was stationed on the Iliad before old SHIELD fell and he managed to escape and evade capture. Seems he has been a businessman for all kinds of bad folk since."

"Let me guess, he's the man crossing the border with Jack?" Fitz interjects.

Mack hums his affirmation to Fitz. He looks down and pulls in a breath before continuing. "Williams and I were stationed together for two years but I take it none of you ever met him?"

"I did once I'm fairly sure. He came to the academy as part of a recruitment team trying to get me on his operation. I refused though, wasn't ready for field work." Fitz states in response.

"I never met him."

"Me neither."

May and Coulson say after taking a long look at the picture.

"Okay good, because this is an undercover op to infiltrate and get Jack out. Williams can't recognize you."

Coulson and May nod their agreement and Mack explains how their contact found out Williams is going to an event as part of an inhuman auction ring. The event is like a showcase for the rich and criminal backers of the unsavoury operations that SHIELD help bring down. An allround convention of illegality for some very dodgey, very rich people.

The plan is for May and Coulson to go undercover as a rich married couple, who've recently inherited a large oil company, which backs the smuggling of inhumans into Russia to be used by the Russian government as weapons. Mack points out that although this real Russian operation had been dismantled by them a few months prior, SHIELD had kept up it's pretence to use it to infiltrate any of its associates, such as now.

"Okay. This macabre auction house is what exactly?" Coulson asks once the mission had been briefly explained.

"It takes place at a large hotel which is booked out for the whole week, and is most likely heavily guarded by gangsters, mobs and possibly some trained mercs."

"No doubt with local authorities being paid off to turn a blind eye." May interjects.

"Exactly, this is not a nice place to be undercover, despite the five stars. All kinds of wrong and vile goes on behind gold curtains." Mack continues, looking to May and Coulson apologetically, "If there was any other way to get Jack out, we'd take it, but it's too risky to storm the place, especially while we're low on numbers. And if someone got caught sneaking into there... well some people in there get a sadistic pleasure out of torture, especially if they don't care about actually getting information."

"Sounds fun." Cloulson deadpans, "Where is it?"

Mack faulters, and he can tell Coulson has noticed, but he carries on, "It's in Manama, Bahrain. The plan is we'll take the Zephyr, wheels up in 2 hours, should reach Bahrain in 12 hours after we've picked up Yo-yo."

May does not hear the last part of whatever Mack is saying. No, no no no. Her eyes fix facing forward, seeing nothing, her breath hitches and her usually steady 60 beats per minute heart rate starts to increase. _A gifted indivdual, a child. An inhuman threat. Bahrain._ Her mind starts to race and the now unfamiliar panic that for years she knew so well starts to set in. She doesn't notice Phil next to her, concern lacing his features as he looks across to her, his face a mixture of empathy and surprise.

She looks to Phil as a flash of panic flies through them before hardening. She is met by his overwhelming empathy alongside his own slither of fear.

He turns so he's facing her more dead on and reaches to rub her arm, mouth opening no doubt to say comforting or reassuring words but before he can say anything another, much more stern and less welcome voice cuts through the room.

"Agent May. In this room stands all the operation-ready agents we have left. You all have to do this." Mace's voice is unwavering but not harsh.

"Phil." Coulson looks back to May as she states his name again and he sees she's gathered herself together again, he can feeling her urging him to stop touching her arm, so he does and takes a step back but remains facing her. She's building her wall for appearances but he knows she is still feeling sick to her stomach, just like he is. She meets his gaze, nodding to him and setting her jaw, back on mission.

"Director. It's fine, I can go on the mission." She says but her tone is still not as convincing as she'd hoped despite her efforts. Phil looks around the room, Nathanson, Davis and Piper share half confused looks at May's wavering tone, Fitz and Mack just look at the floor with sympathy etched into their body language.

"Thank you. Everyone take inventory and prepare everything you need for the next week." Mace says, effectively dismissing the room.

Coulson and May stay where they are, still sharing a moment, a memory they want to forget.

Coulson looks over to Mace, "Sir, there has to be someone else to go in."

"I'm sorry Phil. Agent May." He says meeting May's gaze briefly.

"Director-" Coulson starts, but Mace cuts him off. "I've read the file. I know what Bahrain means and believe me I wish I didn't have to send either of you in there," he pauses, looking genuinely apologetic, "but you're two of the best agents I have, you are the only two I trust to handle going undercover in that place, and above all that, right now you're the only ones I have available. I'm sorry but you have to go in, that's an order."

Coulson steps forward and looks as if he's about to protest again, but May speaks first, looking her friend in the eye, "I can handle it."

Her voice is clipped and so obviously meant to show the wall she's put up that it makes Phil almost wince. Her neutral expression is set, her eyes are clear and he knows that right now she is as cold and calculated as she can possibly be. She has pushed everything away, every emotion is beyond a wall right now and it breaks Coulson's heart a little bit to know that she's doing it because it's the only way she can't panic at the memory.

She turns and leaves the office ahead of Phil. He looks back to Mace, "Sir." he says, conveying his unease before turning to leave the office. However before he reaches the door Mace calls his attention back, "Phil, I _am_ sorry. Look after her out there."

Coulson gives a barely there nod and leaves without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Just under two hours later the team gathers in the Zephyr's main control room. Mack takes charge standing at the front, a large map on the screen behind him.

"Okay, the normal Zephyr One crew is on Talbot's grocery run so Davis, you're our pilot with Piper as co-pilot. Nathanson you're inventory and emergency medical. During the operation, May and Coulson will be in the field, undercover, I'll coordinate from here with Fitz's help. You also have till we touch down to sort May and Coulson's fake bank account and passports, Turbo."

"On it." Fitz says, turning to the bank of computers and technology behind him.

Mack continues, "Our aim is to extract the target without incident and then Yo-yo and I can help talk to him and calm him down once he's on board. He speaks English but his first language is Spanish and obviously Yo-yo is inhuman so she's a real benefit here. Of course, if something does go wrong, Yo-yo, Piper, Davis and I are your back-up." He finishes looking at May and Coulson, desperately trying not to notice the unease between them; Coulson's concern and May's steel hard concentration on the mission are contrasting too painfully for two people who are normally so close. It feels uneasy for them to not be on the same page for a mission.

"May, Coulson, you guys know the story for your undercover?" Mack asks.  
Coulson flicks his eyes to May for a second, checking if she's going to speak before concluding she isn't.

"Yeah think so but, May, there's still some details of the smuggling ring that we need to go over. In case we get caught." Coulson says, suddenly desperate for May to look at him, to at least acknowledge him.

"We won't get caught." She bites back, harshly.

Coulson is taken aback but not entirely surprised, "I just mean that-" he tries again.

"We know the plan. We stick to it. We get out of there and it will be fine. Look over the file again for our undercover identities if you're unsure." She says, tone sharp and with her back to him still.

Mack looks to Coulson almost apologetically, and Coulson can sense Davis, Nathanson and Piper sharing another look after May's second outburst of unusual behaviour of the day.

"Okay, fine." Coulson says in his best attempt at a neutral tone.

"Good. Take off in 10. We should reach Yo-yo in about an hour and a half." Mack shoots Coulson another look before turning to leave the room.

The team disband to see to their own duties and prepare for take off, leaving Coulson alone at the command table. He stands looking at the map on the screen. A small red circle shows there destination and he shudders slightly.

"Coulson," he turns at Fitz's voice behind him, "she'll be ok, right? We never talk about Bahrain but... but I know what trauma is. I know how it changes people, and-"

"Fitz," Coulson cuts across, not wanting to dwell on what he was saying, "she'll be fine."

"Sorry. I've just never seen her like that before, that's all." He looks down, back to his screen.

"Like what?" Coulson questions, genuinely curious of what Fitz's interpretation of May's behaviour is.

"Like... I know how focused she is when she's on a mission but, she seems so cold. And so...I don't know... so distant from you, like she's pushing you away. I haven't seen that before, not in a while at least." He finishes immediately wondering if he's overstepped.

"You noticed that, huh?"

"I don't know." He shakes his head looking down to his tech again.

Coulson pauses for a moment, taking a step towards Fitz, "Nor do I. But we have the mission, Mack's plan is as solid as it can be and-" Coulson faulters causing Fitz to look up. "I just have to hope it will be okay." He finishes softly, shrugging his shoulders and allowing his own wall to come down slightly. There's no point in hiding concern or fear from Fitz. They've been through way too much for that. He has seen Coulson at his most raw, driven by pure rage, so why hide now?

Fitz nods slowly, gently touching Coulson's shoulder in a reassuring gesture before turning back to his work once more, allowing Coulson to move past him and out the room.

____________________________________

Once they've picked up Yo-yo and briefed her on everything she didn't already know, everyone relaxes a bit, taking time for themselves before what is bound to be a long week. It is still 10 hours till they are meant to touch down and everyone intends on getting some sleep before starting the mission. Honestly nothing in that moment appeals more to Coulson than going to his own room and collapsing in his bunk for a few hours before a gruelling week of socialising with the world's worst kind of illegal elite. But he knows he won't be able to sleep just yet.

Barely half an hour ago, everyone had gathered except May (and Davis who was busy piloting the Zephyr back up to cruising altitude) in the control room to greet Yo-yo and help brief her for the mission. May's absence went unspoken about other than when Yo-yo confirmed May was actually on the mission even though she hadn't seen her yet. Coulson knew she needed space and that right now her 'only focus on the mission, don't feel' attitude was probably all that was keeping her together. But he couldn't help the feeling that he should do something. He didn't know what. He didn't know how to help, but he needed to try.

Coulson stops outside the small room May has claimed as her own for this mission, only noticing for the first time that it was directly opposite his own. He wondered if that meant something other than May had just picked the first available room. He pauses and sighs, feeling for a moment like he hasn't slept in a decade. He drags a hand over his face and bows his head in defeat, about to give up and try to find sleep when the door in front of him slides open.

His eyes fall to May, standing before him totally unreadable, even to him. "Hey." Is all he manages. She looks him up and down slowly in silence before speaking, "You should try and get some sleep, Agent Coulson."

So it's _Agent Coulson_ now he thinks, trying not to be hurt at the formality before he replies, "So should you."

"I don't think that's going to happen."

"Not if you don't try."

"Who says I haven't?"

"Me, going by the fact your bunk is still made... that, and I know what you're like." He countered. It occurs to him that this is a sombre parallel to their usual light hearted back and forth. This time everything is heavy and guarded.

She takes a deep breath in, looking slightly downwards, and he sees a debate flash across her face, an uncertainty, a crack in the wall.

"May," he says gently, encouraging her to look at him, "I thought we talked about this whole not sharing thing." He says lightheartedly, smiling a little when he notices her holding back her own small smile too. He knows he is getting through, he knows she wants to talk to him but it's never that easy. Wanting to talk is not the same as knowing what to say.

There's a halfway comfortable pause before Phil tries again, more serious this time but no less genuine and concerned. "Melinda, I know-"

"I don't like this." She says, a pause, "It feels too much like last time. I know it's not but it feels like it." Her tone was still stern as she said it, there is a beat and she averts her gaze to the floor. This was Coulson, he'd seen her after Bahrain. Hell, he was her best friend (maybe that description didn't quite live up to what he was to her) who'd proved time and time again how much he cared for her. It was Phil, so she exhaled shakily and let the walls comes down.

Coulson, always able to read her so well, softens his gaze and steps forward slowly, giving her every opportunity to stop him and ask him to leave. She doesn't. _Thank you, May. Thanks for letting me in_. His mind relays his thanks for her almost as if he hopes Melinda can hear it without it being said. He turns, shutting the door behind him.

"Phil it can't be like last time." She says and she's suddenly so vulnerable that he doesn't quite know how to react.

"It won't be like last time."

"You don't know that."

"I do, because this time it's a different op. Bahrain is just a place, May, it doesn't mean each op we carry out there is gonna go the same as last time. Anyway, this time I'm coming in with you." He says with more conviction than he feels, making her meet his eyes for a moment.

"You know how long it took me, you know-" she cuts herself off quietly.

"I know. But I'm not going to let that happen again." She gives him a small frown before smiling almost imperceptibly at his apparent confidence, and his determination to keep her safe.

"Okay." She says quietly and Phil gets the feeling that his Melinda is back, at least a little bit, at least for now.

She turns, sitting on her bunk and facing him, "You really should sleep you know, you look terrible."

He exhales, amused, "Why thank you."  
He moves further into her room, thankful the weight between them has been lifted as he sits down next to her on the bunk.

"Drink?" He offers, almost on default as evening drinks with Melinda May were slowly becoming his favourite habit.

"Phil, we can't drink on a mission."

"Well the mission hasn't started yet. One drink is not a problem."

"Uh, it is for lightweights like you."

He laughs at that, "Hey I think drinking with you has really upped my tolerance, I reckon I could down a whole bottle to myself and still walk in a straight line. Obviously you'll aleady be on your third and telling me to keep up."

She returns his laughs and it's like music to Coulson's ears, it's normal again, safe. "It's not my fault if you still can't keep up with me. Do you remember in London after one of our first indexing operations, when I lost you around midnight and Fury found you knee deep in the Thames the next morning?"

He cringes slightly at the memory, "Oh God. Getting fished out of a river, hungover, by your SO is the stuff of nightmares. It was all your fault of course."

"You had less than me. Not my fault you couldn't handle it." She responds.

"Well you knew I was a lightweight, clearly you were being a bad influence on me," he pauses, looking across at her just feeling content, "Okay, but we're definitely having a drink once this mission is over."

"I'll probably need it after a week undercover." She agrees dryly.

He scoffs and they fall into a comfortable silence, looking at each others smiles.

After a moment, Phil goes to stand up. "You ready for tomorrow?" He notices her gulp at the reminder.

"Hey, being fake-married to me isn't that bad." He says making light of the situation.

"You don't know that." She deadpans, betrayed only by the glint of amusement in her eye.

"...Good point. I just assume you like it really."

"Why would you assume that?"

"Gotta keep my ego stroked somehow." He shrugs, opening the door. "G'night"

"Night." She replies, a smile still lingering on her lips as he leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i decided to post these first two chapters together as I know the first chapter is very much just a set-up and although there's no action yet, this offers a little more content *cough* Philinda moment *cough*


	3. Chapter 3

Coulson woke up a few hours later after a light and disturbed sleep. After trying to get some more precious rest and failing miserably, he changes out of his sweatpants (which he uses as pajamas) and pulls on his SHIELD issue t-shirt and a pair of jeans before heading towards the control room. He reviews the large map on the screen, seeing they were still just over three hours from their destination. Sighing, he pulls up the mission file on the tablet, swiping through it till he comes to the character profile of the target, Jack Martinez. 

He couldn't help but marvel again at the young man's impressive resume, as well as his athletic and academic achievements within school, Phil noticed he did kick-boxing and showed a keen interest in technology with ambitions to study computer science at college. I really wish blood control was an asset, he thinks to himself. This kid is too good to lock up or send away and monitor. 

He sets the tablet down as he takes a seat next to the table, sighing deeply to himself. He's just about to get up and leave to make himself his morning coffee when Mack comes in, two mugs in his hands.

"Morning." He says setting a cup in front of Coulson. 

"Thanks. I was just about to make one." Coulson says gratefully picking up his coffee and taking a sip. 

"Yeah well, a few weeks with you on this thing has got me used to your habits, and how you like your morning coffee." 

Coulson nods, smiling as he looks down into his cup.

"You checking out Jack's file?" Mack enquires noticing the open report on the tablet.

"Yeah. I mean there's got to be something we can do for this kid. Even inspite of his inhuman abilities, he's got to be an asset. He's smart, speaks three languages, he's athletic and knows his way around a computer. He's SHIELD agent material." Coulson finishes looking up at Mack.

"And he's been through a lot. It's enough make him resilient and motivated." Mack says raising an eyebrow and looking at Coulson. 

"I don't think that having a hard past is a prerequisite for joining SHIELD."

"No but it usually helps in this type of lifestyle. You saying your childhood was all sweet and rosey?" Mack says.

"Fair point." Coulson relents, purposefully avoiding giving a direct answer to the question. 

"Look, I agree with you. Jack even has basic combat training. Old SHIELD would've snapped him up in a heartbeat. But not anymore."

"What?"

"Firstly it isn't our call anymore, and Mace wants to do things in parallel with the government and military. Our new agents will most likely be recruited out of the forces and intelligence services. Second he's a kid. Even old SHIELD didn't recruit children, and yes, it is not long till he's 18 but where would he go? We don't have an academy anymore. Sorry Coulson." 

Coulson looks back at the file, "So... what are we going to do with him? Just lock him up?"

"Well that's a worst case scenario, but if he can't control his powers, then yes. Hopefully he's got them under control and we can place him in a safe-house, check in on him and monitor him that way, just like the other inhumans we have listed already. You've done this a hundred times, you know the drill." 

"But he is a kid, Mack. He is 17 years old and he's recently lost all the family he has." Phil says, his voice still low but an underlying frustration clearly present.

"Yes, because he killed them." 

"Not intentionally, he's probably as confused as we are. There has to be something else we can do."

"We don't know that." Mack states, his voice raising slightly. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean we don't know that it wasn't intentional when his parents died." Mack pauses as Coulson looks round at him, "I'm sorry Coulson, a part of me agrees with you but we have our orders. As former Director you have to know that Mace has to make the hard calls, being in the field means we follow those orders."

"I know, Mack. But SHIELD is founded on the belief that everyone deserves a second chance, and everyone is worth saving." 

Mack looks to the floor, exhaling before he replies, "We are saving him as best we can."

"It's not enough." 

"What about this boy has you so riled up all of a sudden?" Mack asks in an almost accusatory tone.

That gives Coulson pause. He doesn't know exactly why this case is getting to him, he'd like to assume it is because he is never comfortable with locking up inhumans after they've lost control of their powers, but he'd done that before. Maybe he just sympathized with the kid. 

"I'm not, it's just... Sorry. From what is in his file, he reminds me of half the good agents I've ever trained. We need to tr-"

"That was the old SHIELD, Coulson. And whatever happens to this kid, that descision," he looks at Coulson to punctuate his point, "is not yours to make anymore."

Coulson turns off the tablet, pushes his chair back and stands slowly. He runs his hand over his face before turning back to face Mack again.

"You're right. I'm just not crazy about this mission, for lots of reasons." He admits.

"I know," Mack responds, "and if Williams didn't know my face I would go in there myself." 

Coulson looks at him and nods, he knows that Mack is not lying and he's grateful for it. He picks up his coffee and takes a large gulp, relishing the warmth as it travels down his throat. He starts to move towards the door, calling over his shoulder as Mack moves with him.

"Thanks again for the coffee but something tells me you should definitely make one for Yo-yo if you want an easy time of it today."

Mack smirks before stopping dead in mock seriousness, "That is a very good idea." He deadpans, heading quickly past Coulson towards the small kitchen, hearing Coulson's quick laugh behind him as he goes. 

______________________

After showering and eating a small and bland breakfast, Coulson finds the suitcase containing the clothes and luggage for the week undercover. He hesitantly lifts it up and lays it on the bunk before he opens it. Inside he sees an array of pressed suits, silk handkerchiefs, patterned pocket squares, diamond cufflinks and expensive watches.

He knows what to expect undercover in Manama: the well-dressed businessmen, the elegant couples and politicians with ten-thousand-dollar watches and designer dresses, all of them relishing the champagne and faux-civility as if they are attending an opera or an upper-class charity gala, rather than a showcase for human trafficking. He knows they'll parade kidnapped young girls and offer them for money, with each high-class, rich man, or couple, willingly accepting in their perversion for power, all the while smiling and acting as though they are the height of civil society. 

Coulson shudders to himself. He knows he'll struggle to act that way, to pretend to enjoy what's happening. That's partly why May had to go in with him; a wife on his arm is an excuse to decline certain types of activities. Don't think about it, don't think about the fact you can't help them all. Just maintain your cover, focus on getting Jack out. He wishes he could extract every poor, scared, soul being taken in there against their will. But he knows he can't, it's not the mission. Focus on the kid, focus on May. DON'T loose your head in there. He repeats in his mind in some minor attempt at preparing himself.

After another moment or two of grim contemplation, he pulls out the grey three piece suit, gold cufflinks and the heavy Rolex that he's got to wear today. He can't put it all on, he doesn't want to start the mission just yet. He sighs and opts to pull on the suit trousers, white dress shirt, and the waistcoat which he leaves unbuttoned and hanging loose round his body. He slips the cufflinks and Rolex into a pocket and picks up the suit jacket. 

_________________________________

May is already in the control room when Phil enters, her own suitcase is pushed to a far wall with an expensive looking purse placed on top of it. He sets his own bag down next to it and slings his suit jacket over the back of a chair before taking a seat.

"That the Russian file?" He asks, his mind now back on the mission, one thing at a time, get the mission done.

"Yeah, it wasn't a big network so don't worry, you only have to remember a few names." She says from her seat next to him as she pours over the open paper file.

"Right."

He glances across at her, for the first time taking in what she looks like. Her make-up is done simply and her hair is pulled elegantly over one shoulder just like when she'd gone undercover with Bobbi. She wears a flowing red dress, its sleevless and showing off a hint of cleavage at the edge of the plunging neckline. It clings to her curves in all the right places and quite honestly she looks stunningly beautiful in it. A pearl necklace sits neatly around her neck, resting on her exposed collarbones and upper chest. A matching pearl bracelet adorns her slender wrist falling slightly down her forearm when she moves her arm up to push a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. Her earrings are small diamond studs, subtle compared to the rest of her outfit, but no less elegant. Coulson notices she hasn't put on her high heels yet and he can't blame her, he knows she never willingly chooses to wear such impractical shoes unless it's needed for undercover work, or it's a really special occasion (even then it's always with reluctance). 

"You're staring." She states as she looks across to match his gaze.

"Sorry." Is all he can respond.

She holds his eyes for a couple of seconds before darting her gaze quickly over his body, "Don't think I've ever seen you in a waistcoat."

"Undercover mission in 2003, the wedding in California. I was in a waistcoat then."

"Oh yeah, had to scramble my team to get your lot out." 

"To be fair, when my team agreed to go undercover, I thought she was gifted, not just your run-of-the-mill psychopath." He says.

"Hmm. Didn't think she was psycho enough to kidnap you and try to make you the groom." 

He shudders at the memory, "Yeah"  
They sit in comfortable silence for a moment.

"I hate undercover." She eventually says, quietly.

"Yeah. This time, I definately agree with that."

They spend the next hour or so testing each other on the details of their undercover identities and recapping their knowledge of the Russian smuggling ring. They also pulled up the file on Joseph Williams - the Hydra agent - to check they'd never encountered him back at SHIELD. 

"Bloody Hydra."

They both turn at the voice and find Fitz stood behind them, his hands on his hips, looking at the picture of Williams on the screen in front of them.

"Amen to that." Says Davis walking from the cockpit, Piper behind him, as they move to stand next to Fitz.

"You're a real ray of sunshine in the morning, Turbo." Mack says, coming round the corner into view with Yo-yo at his shoulder. 

Mack pauses, mentally counting the people in the room, "We all here?" 

"Yes, sorry." Calls Nathanson as he appears jogging into the command room, earning him an eye-roll from May.

"Good. Okay listen up, we all know this whole thing is not gonna be jellybeans and roses, unfortunately there's not a lot we can do from the Zephyr. We'll have comms and eyes from Coulson's glasses. Fitz." Mack looks round and Fitz steps forward giving Coulson the glasses.

"The hotel will have weapons detection most likely, but comms, the glasses and these small bugs should all get in undetected." Fitz says placing a small case full of tech on the table between May and Coulson.

"Yeah we want as many eyes and ears in there as possible to help you guys out. We're working on getting a satellite feed over the hotel but it's unlikely we can get back-scatter or thermal imaging to look inside." Mack adds.

"Why do they have to go in for a full week? Can't they get the inhuman boy out today?" Yo-yo asks.

"It's not that simple, Williams will have him locked up, at a guess with a bunch of other prisoners in some closed off part of the Hotel. Don't know exactly where. And it's a big hotel. Hopefully it won't be a full week, but we need to tread lightly. Play the long game." Coulson responds.

"Exactly, the prisoners will be brought out to the clients only for the auction and," he pauses looking down grimly before practically spitting the next word, "entertainment or demonstrations. It's too risky to try and sneak them out, and anyway, the only way to locate Martinez without raising suspicion is to gain trust."

"Gain Williams' trust?" May asks.

"Yeah, that's step one. Top of the order for today. I would also suggest getting to know this woman, Julia Clayton." 

"Clayton? Have we seen her before somewhere?" Piper says, frowning as Mack brings up the picture of a beautiful blonde, petite woman, looking to be in her early 30s.

"It is possible. We don't know much about her, and we can't find any records of her existence before about eight months ago. Since then she has appeared in the company of all kinds of political players from all over the world, all of whom have been vocal about their interest in inhumans. She's been on SHIELD's radar but we've never tied her directly to any operations yet. Our contact spotted her entering Manama two days ago so I think it is safe to assume she'll be at the hotel." Mack explains.

"Yeah I'd say that's a safe bet. Do we know if she's friend or foe?" Coulson asks.

"No idea but for the sake of simplicity, let's go with foe until we've questioned her." Coulson frowns a little at Mack's response but ultimately agees.

"Okay. Fitz, you got our IDs?" May says, turning to look at him.

"Sure do. You are now Madeline and Christian Porter, the daughter and the son-in-law and of a multi-millionaire oil tycoon who has been coordinateing Volkov's dealings with the Russian government. That is until his untimely death last August, that's when you two took over the business, Periscope Limited." Fitz informs them, handing over two passports and wallets containing bank cards and driving licenses made for their aliases.

"Well don't we sound fun." Coulson deadpans as he slips his passport and wallet into the inside pocket of his jacket which is still over the back of his chair.

"Alright, is that everything?" Coulson asks, standing and finally buttoning up his waistcoat.

"Oh, just one more thing. You won't be able to get away with a full metal prosthetic in there without setting off the weapons detection. I have this one made up, it's not perfect, but it's the best I could do on short notice and away from the Playground lab." He lifts a prosthetic left hand from the table behind him, "I had to take out any extra circuitry and the attached bells and whistles so, unfortunately, this is basically just a plastic hand though it's still capable of basic movement." 

"Fantastic." Coulson says sarcastically before rolling up his sleeve to detatch his left arm. He attaches his new prosthetic, wincing slightly as he feels the unnatural weight loss and regain as he switches them. He goes to lift his jacket up and put it on, he finds it slips out of his left hand. The new hand seems to have reduced his coordination slightly and it feels like he is just getting used to a prosthetic hand all over again. He straps the Rolex watch around his left wrist, the extra added weight only serving to throw his coordination off even more. 

______________________

  
May notices Coulson struggling to fix his right cufflink with his left hand. Of course she'd noticed his discomfort at the new prosthesis and summarizes it must feel quite different to his normal one.

"Hey, let me." She says stepping close to him and lifting his right arm in her hands, starting the fiddly task of clasping it together. 

"Thanks." He looks at her face as she toys with his cufflink, frowning a little in concentration as she finally closes it. 

"Does it still hurt?" She asks, referring to his phantom limb pain.

"Sometimes. It still aches in the cold. You okay?" 

May looks up at him but before she can respond, Mack comes over. "We land pretty soon. We touch down a few miles out so you'll have to drive in. You wanna take Lola?" 

"No. Not this time." Not here.

"Okay. One of the SUVs then." Coulson and May nod in agreement. Mack turns to leave them alone but stops himself.

"I almost forgot." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out two ring boxes. He opens then, taking both rings into his palm and holding them out towards May and Coulson to inspect. The larger is a silver-edged, blue tungsten band; the blue strip at its centre shines as it catches the light. The smaller ring is thinner, a silver band embedded with three deep-blue saphires perfectly matching the blue tungsten of the partner ring. May is struck by their uniqueness and realises quickly how beautiful they look as a pair, glinting a brilliant blue as she, Coulson and Mack look at them in silence for a moment.

It's almost awkward when they catch each others eyes before slipping on their respective rings. But the ring is so beautiful, so obviously designed as a partner ring to the one on Phil's prosthetic finger, that she mourns the awakwardness.

Coulson reaches for his jacket, slipping it on and smoothing it down at the front with his hands. He straightens the collar of his crisp white shirt and places the glasses on his face, all his actions taking slightly longing than they need to as he takes the time to refocus his mind. "You ready?"

"Yes. Are you?" She responds.

"Not at all. But we have to go anyway." 

They both move to pick up their respective bags and say their farewells to all the other agents, except Mack who follows them to the cargo hold with the keys to the SUV. They strap into the jump seats on the hanger wall as the Zephyr touches down and a couple of minutes later, they're lowering the ramp. 

"Good luck." Mack says as they climb into the two front seats of the SUV. Coulson nods and hits the side of his glasses, "Checking comms." 

"Yep, gotcha. We have visual as well." Comes Fitz's response.

"Okay. Guess we'll see you in a week." Coulson puts the car in reverse and drives them down the ramp, turning towards the city. 

He hears May let out a shuddering breath next to him and reaches across to squeeze her hand for a second before putting his foot down and heading for their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally two much longer chapters that I've edited down. I realised this story was going way too slow. I promise the mission starts next chapter and it picks up.


	4. Chapter 4

They pull up to the hotel about 20 minutes later and are met by the valet. Coulson lifts their bags out the back seat and tosses the keys to the young man. They both step towards the front of the hotel and read the words neatly etched into a plaque, stood on an easel next to the front desk. It reads _The Skyview hotel proudly hosts the Annual Environmental and Climatisation Summit and Charity Auction._

Coulson turns to May, the same thoughts in their head, _Really?! A summit and charity auction? That's the cover this freaking thing is going with?_

"Guess it explains why politicians and businessmen and women still manage to maintain a good rep despite coming to these things." Coulson says quietly as they move forward towards the large reception desk. 

A smart young man stands up at the reception as they aapproach. "Good morning. How may I help you today?" 

"My husband and I are here for the summit and auction. We should have a room booked?" May says in a friendly and almost flirtatious tone. It always impressed Coulson how good she is at undercover, despite hating it. 

"Of course, the name?" 

"Porter, Christian." Coulson responds, smiling at the young man.

He types quickly into the computer before smiling brightly at them.

"Of course, sir. If I could see some identification for you both and a valid credit card."

They both reach for the fake passports Fitz made up, sending a small prayer to whoever might be listening as they hand them over. The young man continues to smile at them as he checks their passports and the bank card, setting them on the desk as he types into his computer again. "Thank you for your patience, the verification should only take a moment. I see the booking was made courtesy of Mr Luka Volkov?" 

"Yes, he's a business contact of ours." Coulson replies.

"Oh please Chris, Luka's a friend." May says, staying in character perfectly as she lightly chides her 'husband'. 

"Well that depends on how this week goes." He replies smiling down at his 'wife'. 

"Oh, ignore him, he's always talking business." She says, leaning into the young receptionist slightly. 

The receptionist nods and smiles politely, as he hands their passports and card back to them, "All in order. Mr Volkov has booked you into one of the honeymoon suites this week, room 802 on the top floor. The view is stunning I assure you. The summit has a welcome lunch and social event in the ballroom if you wish to join. It is just through those doors." He hands them two keycards and gestures to the double doors just beyond the reception area.

"Thank you, dear." May says to him as she slips the keycard into her purse.

"Of course. Would you like your bags sent to your room?"

"Please." Coulson nods towards him smiling as May loops her arm through his and allows him to lead them both through the doors beyond the desk.

"Good job Fitz, we're in." Coulson says quietly, leaning down towards May for the benefit of anyone watching them.

"I bugged the reception desk. As people arrive you can find out who's here and in what rooms." She says returning Coulson's gaze while talking down her comms.

"Good job. I'll get Piper to review the feed." Comes the digitally distorted but recognizable voice of Mack into there earpieces. 

"A honeymoom suite, Mack?" Coulson questions as May rolls her eyes at him.

"Hey don't blame me. Mace booked ahead as Volkov. He used the audio distorter at base." Comes the reply.

"It doesn't matter. Any way of knowing if Williams is here yet?" May asks.

"No way of knowing for sure but I'd guess he is if he has people to auction off." 

"Copy that."

Both May and Coulson turn to look at the grandiose ballroom. The ceiling is high with marble pillars stretching up to a gold rimmed balcony above them. They see a grand staircase leading up to it at the far end if the room. The middle of the large room is left clear as people loiter and talk, while a few couples are dancing slightly to the music provided by a string quartet on one side of the room. Large round tables, each adorned with champagne and candles take up the outer part of the huge hall. They both take in the expensive champagne, the silver trays of food being offered by the servers and the white lace table clothes covering each surface. It does look spectacular. _How the other half live_ , Coulson thinks to himself as they move further into the space, each taking a champagne flute when offered. 

May sweeps the room with her eyes identifying 12 cameras in total, six on the ceiling and six below the balcony. Meanwhile Coulson counts the exits, four on each floor, eight in total, each with two guards on them. They discretely share their findings as May leans into him, hand on his chest. To anyone bothering to watch them, they were the personification of a flirtatious upper-class couple. Coulson's not sure if she's intentionally brushing her fingertips over the ridge of his scar or if it's subconscious, either way it grounds him, reminds him who he is and keeps him focused.

Finally they both analyse the people in the room as they slowly walk along it's edge, a few familiar faces of people in the public eye but most are strangers. 

"Okay time to fit in guys, you need to start socialising." Mack relays to them.

"Our ten o'clock, state senator for Maryland. Senator Robert Matthews, recently spoke out in favour of the Sokovia accords. Let's go make small talk." Coulson says, smiling down at May on his arm.

He leads her over to the gentleman who stands speaking with a small bunch of people all dressed in their finery, "Excuse me for interrupting, but Senator, it's an honour to meet you." 

"Thank you. I don't believe we've had the pleasure." He says, turning and shaking Coulson's hand.

"No I regret to say we haven't. My name is Christian Porter. Periscope Industries."

"Ah yes the oil company? Good to meet you, and who is this georgous woman on your arm?" He says, taking May's hand in his own and raising it to his mouth. The kiss he places on her hand is open mouthed and his tone towards her makes both Coulson and May want to slap him right there. Instead, May smiles flirtatiously at his move.

"Oh Senator you charmer. I'm Madeline, Chris's wife." She gratefully pulls her hand back and immediately rests it back onto Coulson's chest as she leans more into him.

"Wow. A brilliant business and a beautiful wife. What more could a man need, eh?" The Senator says, lingering his eyes on May for longer than anyone should be comfortable with.

"Hmm. All I need now is a hearty meal and some good scotch and I'll be set." Coulson responds, brightly, while imagining every way he could floor the man in front of him.

"Amen to that."

"I was hoping to talk to you, Senator, about the Sokovia accords. I know you are thoroughly for them but I've always wondered, how many powered individuals are out there?" 

"Well, Mr Porter, it's difficult to say. Everyone knows the avengers of course and I'm sure you've seen on the news, this new inhuman, Quake, they're calling her."

"Of course. I've had dealings with Mr Stark myself. Now that man has a good scotch, but I can't help but wonder whether he was drunk when his company changed direction away from the weapons business." He says, easily deflecting the mention of Quake. Daisy.

"I must agree. Please, you and your beautiful wife should join me for lunch. I wish to know why you're so interested in the accords. I'll show you to my table."

"Thank you, Senator." May adds flirtatiously as as she and Coulson follow Matthews to a nearby table. 

"Please, call me Robert." He says, glancing back at her.

Coulson pulls out the chair for May and she makes a show of catching his hand and placing a small kiss on his cheek as she thanks him for doing so. 

"Of course, darling." He responds, smiling at her, a genuine smile for May, as he takes the seat next to her and Matthews.

"How long have you been married?" Matthews asks as he pours more champagne for all three of them, gesturing lazily to a waiter as he does. 

"Just approaching 12 years. It's our anniversary next month and Christian is being a right bore, he won't tell me where we're going." She responds, leaning slightly towards the Senator.

"It's a surprise, Maddy." Coulson says as he points to the steak on the menu for the benefit of the young waiter behind him, who seems so nervous he's almost trembling. Coulson isn't surprised; it's an imposing setting with demanding people to be served.

"Well Mrs Porter, if it's anything less than magical, you let me know and I will fix you up a week at a resort in Barcelona." Matthews says, leaning towards her at the same time.

"You know what, I'll have the lobster. Madeline?" Matthews says, not once looking at the waiter as he takes their order.

"Yes the lobster sounds lovely." May agrees. Coulson knows she hates lobster. He also knows that sharing likes and interests with a target makes you appear more compatible and trustworthy, it's a smart move. 

"Come on now, darling, you know my surprise wont be anything less than perfect for you." Coulson says to her, carrying on their conversation as the poor waiter moves away.

"I don't know, Christian, the Sagrada Familia is meant to look stunning in July." She replies flirtatiously, taking Coulson's hand on top of the table and wrapping their fingers around each other's.

______________________

  
They eat their food and continue to talk and flirt throughout the afternoon. Senator Matthews is clearly taken with Madeline Porter and although it makes both Coulson and May uncomfortable, it works in their favour as Matthews introduces them to several people and they fit in perfectly, all the while collecting any slipped information about the upcoming auction and event. After a while, they make their excuses and retire to their room with plans to meet up with Matthews again at dinner that evening in the hotel restaurant. 

"Fitz, tell me you have a way of checking if our room has any bugs or surveillance equipment in it." Coulson says as he stands outside their room door and finds his keycard. 

"Uhh yep. In the case I gave you is a small scanner, looks like a fountain pen. Twist the nib and I'll get a report, see if the room is bugged." Says Fitz over the comms.

"That is some proper James Bond crap right there, can I get me one of those?" They hear Mack say down the line. 

They both enter the room seeing their bags set down not too far from the door. Coulson takes off his jacket, heading straight for the case as Fitz said. Meanwhile May inspects the room. Its an absolutely incredible space, large and grand with high ceilings and dark wooden finishes around the room. Not too far into the room stands a solid oak table with four cushioned chairs around it, a vase of roses and some candles stand in the centre of it. Moving past the table she comes to a marble fireplace, ornate and open with a beautiful, gold-framed mirror above it. May quickly inspects the glass of the mirror checking that it isn't a two-way mirror. Next to the fireplace stands a grand piano and she gently lifts the lid, running her finger lightly over the ivory keys while being careful not to accidentally play a note. 

Now she is at the far side of the room, a long curtain hangs, covering the far wall opposite the doorway. From here, she can see how the room spreads off to her right making it L-shaped. She turns her attention back to the curtains pulling them wide, and instead of a wall, they reveal a grand alcoved-window with a plush window seat below it. The window overlooks the vast lawn and golf-course of the hotel and May can see all of it from here, on the top floor. 

She turns to the right sees a more simply decorated and modern part of the room, albeit no less grand looking. A comfortable-looking, corner couch set before a low, oak table. Opposite the couch is a flat-screen TV on top of a two-door cabinet. One of the cabinet doors is slightly opened, revealing a selection of fine spirits, and she notices a seal on the other door. She reaches out to open it and, as she expected, it is a refrigerator stocked full of a selection of fine ales, wines and champagne. 

Moving towards the room door she sees Coulson still struggling with the case. She takes care not to roll her eyes at him just in case they're being watched, "You alright there, dear?" She calls to him.

He smiles at her, "Of course, won't be a moment." 

She nods at him and looks to the pair of sliding French doors, light oak with frosted glass windows, on her left side. Carrying on her inspection of the room, she slides them open to reveal the bedroom space beyond. 

A king-sized bed, covered in rose petals, (honeymoon suite) stands with the head against the left wall, opposite and a few feet away on the right side of the room is a georgous vanity dresser and writing desk. On the right wall she also notices a door which she assumes leads into the en-suite. The wall immediately next to her, on her right as she enters is covered with a large old bookshelf; she idely notices it contains several notable works of literature, as well as a selection of religious texts. To her left is a wardrobe reaching from floor to ceiling with wooden sliding doors. Finally, on the far side of the room she sees another pair of sliding doors, this time with clear glass windows, currently half-covered by curtains matching those in the other room. However from what she can see between the fabric, they lead onto the balcony overlooking the pool and the beautiful sandy beach in the distance. It's all so elegant and beautiful, and she knows that for so many, spending just one night in a room like this would be a dream. 

"Room's clear. You're alone." Fitz says down her earpiece and she goes back to where Coulson has sat at on one of the chairs surrounding the table in the other room. 

"Thank God for that." He says, sighing and unbuttoning his waistcoat. He quickly undoes his left cufflink, and rolls up his sleeve enough to take off his prosthetic. 

"You know I appreciate all the work you put into my arm Fitz, but this one is not very nice to wear for too long." He says, stretching his amputated arm out slightly.

"Yeah sorry. Like I said, I had to improvise and take out half the circuits and metalwork." He replies over the comms. 

"Right. Mack, do we know if Williams has even arrived yet, we didn't see him at all downstairs?" Coulson continues, his mind back on the mission.

"We're not sure, Fitz and Davis are working on hacking the hotel database and Piper and Yo-yo are reviewing the audio from the bug but it's slow going."

"Okay. I saw our other possible lead, Julia Clayton arrived about 40 minutes ago but I didn't get a chance to speak to her before she disappeared." May says.

"Good. Like I said, she might not know where Jack is, but if Williams is not here, she's our best shot at getting any helpful information." 

"Copy that Mack. We'll look out for her at dinner. We'll go dark and remake contact when we go to the restaurant in a couple of hours." Coulson says.

"Copy that." 

Coulson and May switch off their comms and Coulson takes off his glasses, rubbing his eyes and massaging his temples where the glasses have been sat all day. 

"You alright?" May asks, sitting down opposite Phil.

"Yeah. Just getting real tired of watching Senator Matthews be creepy with you and knowing that neither of us can punch him for it."

She hums in agreement and they fall into silence for a couple of minutes.

"We should, erm, we should unpack before dinner." Coulson says, rocking himself onto his feet and carrying his suitcase into the bedroom.

He pauses when he sees the rose petals on the bed and scented candles on the bedside tables.

"Honeymoon suite." He whispers to himself, silently cursing Director Mace for that slip-up. _Why the hell did he book a honeymoon suite? Actually he could answer that easily, it made sense. Makes our cover more genuine, means we are less likely to be disturbed/followed and it means we're on the top floor where we can scope out most of the hotel grounds._ Okay he had to admit that it did make perfect sense after all, still it felt slightly uncomfortable.

They both unpack their bags into the wardrobe and then collapse side by side on the couch, determined to put the mission out of their minds for a little while. 

It's difficult to do and May find herself absently spinning the ring on her finger. It hasn't been so bad. Bahrain is just a place. Her thoughts may be true but not comforting.

"It was my mother's." Phil's voice breaks her out of a negative thought spiral. She frowns at him.

He gestures to where she still pains the ring on her finger, "The ring. I left them in my - _Mace's_ \- office. I guess he thought they were prop rings." 

His voice is soft and somehow distant - contemplative in a way Coulson usually saves for late nights after a couple of whiskeys. Quiet moments she treasures and dreads in equal measure. 

She takes a moment to catch up to the meaning of his words, _the rings were clearly a set so that would mean_ , "These were your parents wedding rings?" 

He nods, his eyes flickering between his shoes and her rings, "My mum never wore her ring after my dad died. I remember once asking for my dads ring but my mum said she'd gotten rid of them. I only found them again, hidden in a box, when I cleared the house after she passed away."

He won't meet her eyes, but hers don't leave his face as she softly speaks, "You should've said Phil, we could've used the rings from the last op."

He shakes his head, his eyes sharp and clear as he finally looks straight at her, "I'm glad they're being used. Even if it is undercover in this place. I just hoped that when I finally wore my dads ring, it would be in... different circumstances, or at the very least I'd have my own hand to wear it on. That I could feel it on my own skin."

It's rare for Coulson to mourn like this, to dwell on what he's lost. May takes a moment to look at him, the bow of his shoulders where he's felt the weight the world for too long, his left side where his arm should be and the pain should not. 

She looks at her own hands, the slight tremor in them betraying her as some the adrenaline seeps out of her - telling of how she has been on edge all day. 

Phil notices too, staying silent and steady next to her for a moment, averying his gaze but keeping his presence known. 

Eventually he pulls away, moving across the room as they start shop talk. They discuss the people they've met, any information they've over heard that may be useful. It's a stark reminder that they can't leave, that the mission is bigger than them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the update schedule is going to be super irregular on this, sorry (hopefully not too infrequent though). Hope you enjoyed the first taste of the mission 👍


	5. Chapter 5

Coulson and May are getting ready to leave their room and head down to the restaurant. They both turn on their comms again and Coulson puts the glasses back on. 

"Checking comms."

"Yep, reading you loud and clear." Comes the (distinctly Scottish) response a few seconds later.

"Fitz?"

"Yeah, Mack is updating the Director so you're stuck with me." 

"Have you made any progress?" Coulson asks, hopeful.

"Yeah, quite a lot actually. I managed to hack into the hotel's systems. I've got most of the database, I can unlock room doors, view payment tabs and I can see what programs your TV is accessing, though I don't know how that'll be helpful." 

"Great work. Can you see if Williams has checked in yet?"

"That's where we have a little hiccup, a second half of the hotel database is encrypted and inaccessible to all hotel staff except the night manager. It's definitely hiding something but I can't work out what exactly other than assuming there's more guests in the hotel who are not on the normal system."

"Crap." 

"Crap indeed. Williams doesn't show on the part of the database I have access to, so unless he used an alias my guess is he's on the encrypted half."

"Or he's not here." May states.

"Possibly, except Clayton isn't on the database either and you've already seen her. Plus our sat-feed hasn't caught Williams leaving Manama and we've had no flags for his accounts or passports being used outside Bahrain recently. I'd put money on him being around somewhere. If you can, wonder around after dinner, scout as many areas as possible and try and get eyes on him. The bar would be a good place to start according to Mack." Fitz says into their earpieces.

"Copy that. Come on, we have a Senator to meet for dinner." Coulson says, offering May his arm and opening the door. She rolls her eyes at him before taking his arm. He moves towards the door but May doesn't follow. He looks back in time to see her settle into her persona, build up a wall and get back into mission mode. He reaches across to squeeze her hand reassuringly, meeting her eyes and receiving a subtle nod before leading them out of the room.

_____________________________

They find their way into the restaurant and, much like the rest of the hotel, it's grand and large, ornate and beautifully decorated to meet expensive tastes. They meet Senator Matthews as planned and much of the meal is spent talking as they had at lunch. There's more flirting, more of Matthews leering at May and absolutely no useful information whatsoever. 

Coulson feels his frustration rising as they order their dessert but keeps it carefully hidden, the only tell being when he works his jaw minutely as he glances at the menu. Beside him May leans in close, hooking her hand over his elbow resting on the table as she pretends to look at the menu as well. She rubs his arm where her hand meets it as a small gesture of comfort, as well as a reminder to keep focused and maintain cover.

"Coulson, definitely order the lemon meringue. I might not be able to eat it but I still wanna get a look at some good food." They hear Fitz say down the comms.

Coulson smiles politely at the waitress, "I'll have the crème brûlée please." 

"Ohhh come on." Fitz whines and May fights very hard not to turn off her earpiece.

"Good choice Christian." Matthews says before checking the waitress has left and lowering his voice a little.

"Now, tell me, which of Luka Volkov's little endeavours are you involved in huh?" 

Coulson frowns at the sudden and unexpected turn of conversation, "How did you know, Robert?" 

"The kid on the reception let it slip. Come on, most people have encountered Volkov's services in one way or another. Don't worry, I'm a friend, not a rat." He offers in response, his voice level and serious.

"Volkov's little inhuman obsession with the Russian government." May offers, "My father dealt with the Russian government, hired Volkov to give them their inhuman weapons, and in return, we get a monopoly on Russia's oil reserves and an in with the oligarchs, which, as I'm sure you're aware, is perhaps even more valuable. Volkov got paid, so everyone wins."

"Ah. I always wondered who he was dealing with on that side of his business."

"What about you? What was Luka to you?" Coulson says, his tone holding even more threat than intended.

"Steady Porter, mine and Luka's dealings were more sort of... entertainment based." The sick sneer in his tone makes both Coulson and May's stomachs turn.

Coulson's mind thinks back to the report he'd read on Volkov, his entertainment dealings? _Strippers, pimping out kidnapped and vulnerable young women._

His fist clenches under the table but Coulson knows he has to keep it cool, it takes him a second too long to recover though and thankfully May steps in.

"Is that so? Well... Luka threw us a few parties of our own you know." Her tone is endlessly cool and flirtatious, exactly what Matthews wanted to hear.

He smirks at them, "Wow Madeline, with you the surprises keep on coming. Shame Volkov couldn't be here, I know he normally prefers working out of old warehouses to five-star hotels but this... this could have been fun." 

"I'm sure there's enough people here to have some fun with Robert." Coulson says, hating his own sleazy voice as he says it.

"True enough, in fact there's someone I would like you to meet. She may be able to help you if inhumans are your thing. Oh and she's always _very entertaining_."

"Is that so?" May says leaning forward to Matthews with smirk in her tone.

"Oh it is. Come with me, she'll be behind a curtain somewhere if you know what I mean."

They both did know what he meant but they really wish they didn't. With out waiting for dessert, Matthews stands, helping May up as well with a hand placed far too low around her hip. She offers him her best smile but quickly takes Coulson's hand and settles back at his side a few steps behind Matthews. 

"Do you think he's talking about Clayton?" May whispers.

"I kind of hope so, then we can plant a bug on Clayton and get out of their as quick as possible. We still need to look for Williams." He whispers back.

  
__________________________

  
Eventually Matthews stops outside a seemingly ordinary room door on the third floor. He shoots May and Coulson a look before knocking on the door with a distinct rhythm.

"What is this Robert? Your middle school secret boys club?" May says rather scathingly.

"You'll see Madeline. You'll see."

"Coulson, the room you're about to go into is not on the database. You're going in blind." Fitz says into their earpieces. May and Coulson make eye contact, a silent agreement to be prepared for whatever might be in the room.

The door opens a little and Matthews speaks quickly to the man at the door. A few seconds later, the door swings wide open and the three of them are ushered quickly inside. The room is darker than the corridor, only lit by a roaring fire and a few lamps. It takes both May and Coulson a few seconds to adjust to the light but Robert has already stepped forward into the room, shaking another man's hand eagerly.

Coulson's eyes widen slightly as he takes in the scene before him. The room is pretty big with plush couches, chairs and two beds scattered throughout. About 30 or 40 men and women are in the room with half the women being very scantily clad and looking way too scared for it to be anywhere near comfortable for either May or Coulson. 

"Bloody hell." They hear Fitz's shock and disdain in his tone. 

"Indeed." Coulson says back under his breath, still examining the room. Nearly everyone has a bottle of beer or chapagne flute in their hand and in the corner he sees a couple of people with smoke hanging low over their heads from cigarettes and cigars. In the darkened edges of the room he sees people split into smaller groups (many of them being well-dressed couples and an almost naked girl) lounging over furniture, most of them are speaking lowly, invading each others personal space; some are full on making out and staring openly at the girls dancing in front of them, money falling over the couches and floor beside them. 

"Now doesn't this remind you of Volkov's services? This party is only just starting, would you care to indulge?" Matthews sneers as he refocuses his attention on them. 

"Thought there was someone you wanted us to meet?" Coulson remarks, only thinly managing to keep the anger and disgust out his voice.

Matthews huffs out an amused chuckle, "You're right Madeline, he's all work. I hope that means you're allll play." 

She giggles back at him, stepping in close to smooth down Matthews tie, "Playtime is the reward, business first. Isn't that right Chris?"

May steps out of Matthews space and strides back to Coulson, gripping his jacket lapels, pulling him down and leaning in close to his ear, "Clayton. Back right corner." She whispers before making a show of kissing his cheek and neck for Matthews' benefit.

Coulson flits his eyes over to the corner May had identified and, sure enough sees Clayton looking directly at him. Julia Clayton stands up and stalks slowly towards the three of them, swaying her hips far more than necessary. 

"Senator." She greets, stretching up to place a brief but not overly innocent kiss on Matthews lips. 

He smiles back at her, keeping her gaze, "Julia. Please meet Christian and Madeline Porter. They finance Luka Volkov's other little business, I know you were interested." 

"Of course." Julia keeps her eyes on Coulson as she invades his personal space, offering her hand which he takes and kisses before Julia turns to May, pressing a kiss to each cheek as they introduce themselves once more. 

"Robert you do know the very best people." Clayton says suggestively while keeping her eyes trained on Coulson And May the whole time.

"I think she likes you two, Chris. Shame you're all 'businesses first, fun second' tonight." Matthews adds.

"Oh I think we can fix that." Julia responds in a sultry tone.

"Madeline, a drink?" Robert Matthews says, quickly leading May away from Coulson and Clayton before either of them can react. She sends a worried gaze back in their direction and sees it mirrored on Phil's face too.

As soon as Matthews and May had moved away, Julia moves close into Coulson's body, backing him up until his calfs hit a couch and he can't help but fall on the cushions behind him. Immediately Julia climbs into his lap, straddling him and giving him no time to relax before she leans her face into his neck.

"So... You're all work huh?" 

"Well I must admit you're starting to convince me otherwise." He replies in the sleazy way he imagines the men in here would do.

She chuckles, pulling back far enough to face him, "The wife doesn't mind this?"

"We're a modern couple, but she does get jealous, and I wouldn't want to piss her off."

Julia leans in close enough for Coulson to practically feel the movement of her lips on his skin when she speaks, "Then I should make sure she gets a good time too, because I _really_ think you both should invite me back to your room tonight."

Coulson is taken aback at just how forward she is, even for being in a place like this, "And why would I want to do that?" He replies teasingly, still hating every second he spends as Christian.

She takes his hand in her own, running his fingers up over her exposed upper chest till she brings it to rest on her neck, "Because," she starts, "I think..." 

She pauses, bringing one of Coulson's fingers to move slightly against her neck, he frowns as he feels a rigid flap of skin which lifts ever so slightly under his touch. He looks in Clayton's eyes as she states at him intently.

When she continues speaking her voice is completely changed, not just in tone, it's a different person's voice, "...we have some work to do." 

He knows that voice. _I know who you are._

____________________

  
_I know you_. Coulson looks at the blonde woman sat in his lap, now stilled and looking at him. She's staring at him to check he understands. He smiles at her, hoping to show his own realisation back at her, and he responds gently, "Yeah. I think you're right."

With that she lets out a sigh of relief and slides off his lap, offering him a hand up. He accepts and she immediately leans in close, talking low into his ear, "We need to get out of here. Get the wife and let's go."

"Coulson? What the hell are you doing?" He hears Mack say down his earpiece, clearly back in the command room on the Zephyr. Coulson doesn't have time to respond as Julia Clayton, leads him back towards Matthews and May. 

"I think I've loosened him up a little." Julia says to May.

"Oh really?" She says as though pleasantly surprised.

"Oh yes. In fact, Miss Clayton wishes to join us tonight to, you know, discuss _business_." Coulson responds hoping he's managed to communicate to May that he has a plan. 

She looks at him shocked and frowns slightly while still trying desperately hard to maintain her cover, "Oh?"

Coulson rubs her arms and leans in close to her ear, "Trust me. She's friendly." He whispers and then quickly kisses her neck before he raises suspicions.

A beat of silence passes as he silently pleads that May has understood him.

Finally, though reluctantly, he sees her relent, "Of course, dear. Richard, it's been a pleasure." She says turning to the senator beside her.

"Oh of course. You go and loosen Christian here up a little bit more." He says with a wink. Coulson has never wanted to punch anyone more in his life.

With May on his arm and Clayton next to them, they leave and quickly make their way to an elevator where he hopes He can get a chance to explain. Unfortunately it is crowded.

"Coulson what the hell? Just bug Clayton, you don't need to take her back to the room." He hears through his earpiece while May looks up at him raising her eyebrow. He sighs, hoping he can explain soon.

Finally they make it back to their room and Coulson let's them all in. 

"Darling, may I talk to you a moment." May hisses at him the second they've passed through the doorway. 

"It's okay, May." he says as she looks at him frowning in confusion.

With that, _Julia_ reaches up to her neck, lifting a flap of skin and pulling it slowly forward. May watches, still shocked as the skin slowly lifts off the face of Clayton, revealing paler skin beneath. Finally she sees the hexagonal pattern on the nano-mask as its lifted away. 

There before her, stands Natasha Romanoff. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all the lovely comments as well!
> 
> P.s. I've stopped doing chapter titles because they were just working titles and aren't very good. Boring old chapter numbers it is.


	6. Chapter 6

May looks at Natasha stunned for a moment before she speaks, "Those damn nano-masks." 

Natasha laughs at that before stepping forward to pull May into a quick hug which she accepts, mostly because of the relief of seeing her old colleague, her old friend.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Natasha says flatly as she turns to Coulson.

"I refuse to believe it took you more than a couple months to realise the truth. Fury is good, but not that good." Coulson responds, relief settling deep inside him as a smile graces his lips.

"Took me a couple of years actually. No one else thought to ask where that Helicarrior came from in Sokovia. Fury gave me a riddle, eventually led me back to SHIELD, and to you." She explains quickly. 

At that he steps forward, wrapping her up in a hug that he hopes conveys his gratitude, apologies and how much he's missed her all in one. 

"Okay, what the hell?" They hear Fitz say over comms.

Coulson pulls out his phone, connecting it and putting the communications channel on speaker for Natasha's benefit.

"Fitz, meet Natasha Romanoff." Coulson announces.

"Yeah. Yeah no I know who Black Widow is, I mean... What are you- why are you-" he stammers.

"Dude, calm down." They hear Mack say calmly.

"Is that agent Mackenzie?" Natasha asks.

"Sure is." Mack responds and May and Coulson can hear the smile in his voice.

"You two know each other? Mack do you just know everyone?" May asks.

"He was head engineer on the Illiad. I sometimes had lay-overs there. Who's the Scot?" Natasha offers.

"Right, sorry. My name is Leo Fitz, I'm an engineer."

"Fitz? You designed Fury's mouse hole thingy right? We owe you one for that."

"Yes! Yeah that was me, sorry that's just really cool." Fitz says slightly giddily, causing May and Coulson to share a bemused expression. 

"Nat, why are you here? Is this an Avengers op?" Coulson asks, facing her.

"No this is... a little more personal." She pauses but realises that Coulson is waiting for her to elaborate, "Things are messy right now. The accords divided us up, and even though I signed, I'm not sure I totally agree. Cap is still out there doing some good, I join him more often than not, but the UN kept asking to send me on operations as well. I realised it has to be up to me now, to choose the operations I think are handled the right way and are doing the right thing." 

Coulson can't help but be proud of what he was hearing. He's known Natasha since her first day at SHIELD and he knows the struggle she had to get there. He's happy to hear her having enough confidence in her own morality after so long of being unsure.

"What about this operation?" May asks, pressing for more details.

"After SHIELD fell, I looked over the files I released. All of them. I did so many things that I thought were for the good guys, for SHIELD, that were actually for Hydra. Part of that was how I brought in so many gifted people for the index. I thought they were being kept safe but now I know half of them were being used by Hydra for testing, the other half are now being hunted. I'm getting myself into the inhuman smuggling rings to track them, or their families down to help them out; hopefully to right some wrongs." She looks up at them and shrugs slightly, "I'm wiping out the red."

"Whatever Hydra made you do, it wasn't your fault, none of us knew." May says sincerely.

"I know. But I'm in a position to do some good, so I will." She looks at Coulson, "You taught me that."

"We're looking to do some good too. There's a captured inhuman boy, Jack Martinez, who we want to help. Our intel has him being auctioned off here by an ex-SHIELD/Hydra agent this week. You know anything about that?" Coulson asks.

"You mean Williams? I got the same intel, it's why I'm here but I've scouted most of the floors and I can't find any of them?" 

"Any of them?"

"Yeah," she looks at their blank faces before continuing, "Williams hasn't just got Martinez. There are four other people with him, Martinez is the only one I have ID'd but the other three are clearly prisoners as well." 

Coulson looks down taking in the new information. 

"Fitz, you making any progress decrypting the rest of the database?" May questions.

"It's a really secure system, ever-changing firewalls, layers of them. I can't get in, I think Daisy could but you know, she's not here so..." He says dejectedly.

"Keep trying. We should scout out the rest of the hotel that you haven't already covered. You with us on this?" Coulson suggests, looking at Romanoff for a response.

"Of course." Natasha replies without hesitation.

"Good."

  
______________________

  
The three of them proceed to split up, searching as much of the hotel as they can access while not raising suspicion. They don't dare enter the guests rooms as none of them are looking for a fight (which would surely blow their cover). Half an hour later they meet back at the honeymoon suite with nothing to report but empty hallways and crammed bars, but no Williams in sight. 

"We got nothing Mack, you sure this one's not a bust?" Coulson relays over the comms having once again connected his phones so both May and Romanoff could hear.

They hear a heavy sigh, "I dunno Coulson, we have nothing to suggest Williams or Martniez have left the area but it wouldn't be the first time they've slipped off our radar."

The three share a frustrated look in the hotel room, slumping slightly in their seats.

"Fitz got anywhere with that database?" May asks.

"Aye. I've got to the part where I realise the encryption changes every 6 hours so I have to start over." Comes the angry Scottish response.

"What do you say Mack? We're getting nothing here, we could pull back, intercept Martinez at a later date." Coulson suggests carefully as he, while frustrated at their lack of success, is clearly hesitant about abandoning an attempt to rescue Jack Martinez and whoever else may be captured with him.

"Coulson this is the best shot we've had and the best information on Jack in months. An ally died after getting it to us," he sighs again, formulating a plan, "Look I'll review all the intel we have and widen the search for Williams' activities. You guys crash for the night. We'll try again tomorrow and if it's still fruitless, we'll reevaluate."

"I agree. Copy that." Coulson responds before switching off the comms and falling heavily back in his chair, dragging his hand gently over his right temple, rubbing it in a, likely futile, attempt to slow the approaching headache. After a couple of seconds he gives up and let's his hand rest over his closed eyes as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

He can't help but startle slightly at the feel of a gentle hand coming to rest on his right bicep, squeezing lightly as a thumb brushes over the fabric of his shirt. He opens his eyes to see May next to him, looking at him as if she's trying to will some of her own strength into his tired frame. He offers her a small and not overly convincing smile as her hand continues to rest against his tense muscle. 

"Mack's right. There's nothing else to be done tonight. Let's just get some rest." She offers, her tone sounding as worn out as Phil looks.

"Okay. Natasha, you have a room booked?" He asks, drawing his attention away from May as he remembers the third member of their party. 

"Unfortunately not. I got in by using my contacts, my plan was to just take a room if I needed to sleep or regroup." 

Coulson smiles at that, not many people would _just take a room_ , but hell, this was Black Widow, she could probably _just take_ the whole damn hotel if she so pleased.

"Well how about instead of knocking out some poor bastard and stealing their bed, you can crash here." Coulson offers.

"Only one bed for the three of us? You got plans Coulson?" She responds, teasing him flirtatiously and entirely unhelpfully, just as he remembers she always used to.

"Yeah I got plans. They involve sleeping, hopefully for a good few hours. Maybe a little snoring." He supplies in kind.

"Well if there's snoring involved, count me in." Natasha responds, keeping up the joke as May just rolls her eyes.

"Dont worry, I'll take the couch." Phil says standing and finally breaking May's contact with his arm and immediately regretting it as the comfortable weight leaves.

"No old man. I like to keep watch anyway, I'll take the couch." Natasha says, reaching for the small bag containing her clothes (and weapons) she had collected from a hidden corner of the hotel.

"Old man?" Coulson responds in a tone of half-hearted offence, though even he can hear how tired he sounds and that can't be helping his case. He goes to lift his left arm and winces as he feels the uncomfortable prosthetic pinch against a nerve it must be connected to in his shoulder.

"Phil take that off." May says firmly, noticing his discomfort, _of course she noticed_.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Romanoff look confused. He realises how May's comment might've sounded and smirks.

"Don't worry, she's not asking me to perform a strip tease." He jests at her as he quickly disconnects his prosthetic hand and holds it up to her.

"Okay I did not expect that." Natasha says and Coulson places the hand down on the table and moves to remove his shoes, slowly beginning the process of winding down and getting ready for bed.

___________________________

A few minutes later, May is leaving the shower, finding Coulson and Natasha both leaning over the tablet Fitz had packed them, encrypted and showing edited copies of the mission files. 

There's agitation etched into Coulson's shoulders, seen clearly from her view of his back. Her eyes lock with Natasha's over his shoulder and they both silently agree to stop the mission talk. When Natasha offers Phil the next turn in the shower he half-heartedly protests before twin stern glares send him on his way towards the bathroom.

"He seems... tense." Natasha comments as she takes a seat at the large table, gesturing for May to do the same.

"He's been through a lot. We all have. Bahrain doesn't help."

Natasha regards her old friend with a benign curiosity, making no effort to hide the fact as May observes her in return.

"I was wondering who it was that had pulled you out of administration. It should've been obvious Coulson was the only one who could've, but in my defense, I thought he was dead."

"He was dead."

"He's changed?"

At that May leans back and sighs heavily, a flurry of emotions quickly parading across her features before she levels her eyes at Natasha's again.

"Yes and no. He's still Coulson he just... he's more weathered maybe. He feels a lot more. He went through a lot of pain, both physical and emotional with the TAHITI project."

"I saw the files. I... I know what it's like be... _unmade_. I wanted to see him again so he knew he wasn't alone, but then I realised I have no idea what to say to make it better." Natasha keeps her gaze level despite the vulnerability of her admission. May appreciates it more than she can express: that even after so many years since they last spoke, they have the kind of trust that continues in spite of circumstance.

"This might be something that only time can make better." Natasha hums a melancholy agreement as they lapse into a heavy silence.

"What about you?" Romanoff finally breaks the quiet.

"Me?"

"Not only are you out of your fort in admin, you're back here in-"

"In Bahrain?" May cuts across shrugging, "the mission required it. Most of our agents are on another op so director Mace asked me and Phil."

"Director Mace. What's he like?"

May smirks at Nat, "Whatever your initial assessment of him was, he's ten times worse."

"Wow. Sounds fun." She deadpan in return.

"As for being back in Bahrain: I hate it. Every second." The admission is vehement despite May's quiet tone.

"Why didn't you refuse?" Natasha's leaning forward now, her attention and concern caught.

May takes a breathe knowing this is something she needs to say. She wishes she could say it to Phil but he's too forgiving. He'd jump in and tell her it wasn't her fault before she could even get out the words she needed to let go of.

"This mission is personal to me. We found out that the enhanced individual in Bahrain, the child, Katya Belyakov, was inhuman. She'd been given her powers despite being too young, too... fragile... to control them properly. We know so much more about inhumans now. So much more about their powers, I can't help but think Katya was a victim, a casualty as much as anyone else that day." Her words are slow, hesitant like they can't quite find their way out into the world.

"May you didnt have a choice. You had to take the shot. Any sensible agent would've done." 

"Phil wouldn't have."

"I said _sensible_." Natasha grins and allows the slight moment of levity to breathe before pressing for May to continue.

"I've made peace with taking that call. Well, maybe not _peace_ but as close to it as I feel is possible. Since then, we've learnt so much. We've tried so hard to protect the innocent, humans and inhumans alike. And still we keep losing. We lost Lincoln and Rosalind, Phil lost his hand, Daisy lost... so much, her parents, her boyfriend, her... her sense of self-" 

"You lost Andrew." Natasha's words hold a carefully censored sympathy. She'd read the files, heard rumors and gathered intel from past SHIELD contacts, and desperately didn't want to upset her friend by wrongly interpreting her feeling towards her ex-husband. 

May swallows, steeling her gaze, "We lost a lot. I came back to Bahrain because, just maybe, we can get a win. Jack is inhuman. He's scared, he didn't know how to control his powers and people got hurt but he's not _bad_. He's as innocent as any SHIELD agent. This time, maybe we can save him."

"Jack is not Katya." Romanoff says slowly, realising what this is about.

"I know. And I can't undo what's happened, I know that. Maybe I'm trying to wipe out the red too."

 _That is_ something Natasha understands.

_________________

Coulson showered quickly and changed into his sweatpants and a plain navy blue t-shirt before returning towards the main room where the two woman were engaged in comfortable conversation at the table. Both of them were faced partially away from him and didn't notice his return immediately. Phil took the moment to lean against the doorway, just watching as these two incredible agents sat in front of him.

To say Coulson is proud of Natasha Romanoff is an understatement and a half. Barton had bought her in under Coulson's own supervision and both he and Barton had received an equal bollocking from Fury when they got back to the Hub. From that moment they both never gave up on the infamous Black Widow, they'd trained her, shaped her and given her a reason to fight for a cause, a chance to wipe out her ledger and do some good.

 _And now here she is. Never underestimate a strong woman_. He knew he never would.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Natasha calls over to him, effectively drawing him out of his own mind as he realises they've been silent for a few seconds now. 

"S'nothing, sorry. Shower is free." He says, moving forward to take a seat at the table.

"Thanks, I won't be long." Natasha says as she lifts herself up from her seat and disappears into the en suite in the next room.

Coulson leans back in his seat next to May, taking in her profile, striking and dark against the soft light of the room. She wears a simple black tank top and blue sleep pants, having already showered first while Coulson and Natasha had caught up on more details of their missions. He watches as her head drops slightly as a deeply thoughtful look carves it's way prominently onto her face.

"Hey. You alright?" His soft voice pulls her out of her thoughts enough to grace him with a small smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Just... frustrated that we got nothing yet."

"I know. Me too, but you heard Mack, we'll try again tomorrow."

She nods slightly before taking a shuddering breathe, her shoulders tensing as if relaxing them will physically hurt her.

He frowns, something else is bothering her. "May?"

"Sorry. Can't exactly relax in Bahrain." She replies, a hard edge in her voice which he knows isn't directed at him, rather their situation in general. 

He doesn't exactly know how to respond, at least not in words. Instead he tentatively reaches his hand out to cover hers on the table, watching both their fingers as he gently sweeps his thumb over the back of her hand a couple of times. Her sigh seems almost too loud in the otherwise silent room; he sees her shoulders drop slightly, not enough to be considered relaxed but he thinks it might be enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% happy with this chapter but after some heavy editing this is what I got. I want to say thanks for all the lovely comments to the last chapter and sorry this update took longer than expected. I'm back at work and college so updates may be slower than at first. Sorry.


End file.
